


Meet me halfway.

by kcsantos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcsantos/pseuds/kcsantos
Summary: The first time he saw her was the first of many times that she would knock on his door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story.

Jon Stark wasn’t superstitious.

In fact he never thought much of 13th Fridays or breaking mirrors and black cats. But having a black cat standing on his kitchen counter after everything that had happened that night was a bit weird.

Awkwardly enough, he looked around searching for the other two cats. Because Jon was a practical man, he knew that cat. There was no need for suspicious thoughts or anything of the like.

The black cat, and his companions, belonged to his new neighbor across the hall.

Theon, in his last visit with his brother Robb, has named her "The Mother of Cats". And Jon couldn’t stop the picture from forming on his mind and at that point, one week later without having even seen her, he was pretty sure he was dealing with a middle aged woman who was someone single aunt and smelled of one those perfumes old women likes to use to go to church.

It was an awful picture and it probably wasn’t right but he couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t wrap his mind around why someone would have so many cats.

She had three cats, enjoyed classical music, had a lot of visitors, the habit of selecting her trash for recycling and, most importantly, liked to let her cats out of her sight. At least the black one always did.

In the first time the cat had showed up at his apartment he thought it was going to end badly, for Ghost wasn’t exactly a fan of cats. But surprisingly his dog did nothing, only pretended the cat wasn’t sitting on the window looking bored. And from that day on, the cat would show up as he willed and neither Ghost nor Jon cared about it.

Sometimes he could swear that Ghost enjoyed the company of the cat.

 _This cat isn’t owned by anyone, he does what he wills_. Jon wondered if his owner would be anything like him.

 

* * *

 

The first time he saw her was the first of many times that she would knock on his door.

_"You're being an idiot, Jon. Val is a nice girl, who is very interested in you and is about time you forget your past and move on."_

That had been what Sam tried to use to convince him of going on a date with his girlfriend's friend, Val. Jon wasn't convinced, but he learned a while ago that it was better to just do it instead of trying to convince Sam otherwise.

So there he was on a saturday night, going out in an actual bar to have a few drinks with friends. God knows how long Robb had been trying to get Jon out of his comfort zone. But the problem with going out with Robb was that he also had to go out with Theon, and Jon wasn't about to do that even if someone paid him for it. Theon was an asshole most of the time, and the time when he wasn't being an asshole to Jon, he was being annoying to someone else.

The bar wasn't too far but of course something had to happen to make Jon lose the time and now he was running late.

He tried to close the buttons on his shirt as fast as he could while trying to comb his hair, when there was a knock on the door. Checking his watch he cursed and walked to the door.

"It really is not a good time..." He started to say but his words died on his mouth the moment he saw the woman standing in the hallway.

She had a blond hair so pale it looked almost white, blue eyes and a petite form. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman Jon had ever laid his eyes on.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you or take too much of your time." She said and her voice was clear and rich.

Jon couldn't find his own voice. _You must look like a complete idiot_.

"The mailman left these correspondences in my box by mistake and I believe they belong to you." She handed him the envelopes. "You are Jon Stark, I hope."

"Yes." Jon found his voice, taking the envelopes from her small hand.

"Well, that would be all. You can resume whatever you were doing in such a hurry." She smiled to him and started to walk back to her apartment. Jon could see an orange cat staring at him from the door.

"And you are? I don’t think we've met before. You've been leaving in this building for almost two weeks and I haven't seen you until now." He said.

She stopped in front of her door and looked back at him. "Dany."

 

* * *

 

His first official date with Val didn't went terribly wrong as he had expected, after all it was only a few months since his break-up slash heartbreak slash _what the hell was he thinking_ relationship with Ygritte. Like Sam had tried but not convinced him, Val was a nice girl. Outspoken and with a good sense of humor. It also helped that she was easy on the eyes, beautiful with long blond hair the color of honey. She looked at him with a wicked smile between her red lipstick lips.

When she laughed, a man sitting on a stool in the bar looked at her as if he could not believe she was wasting her time with someone like Jon.

If he was to be fair, neither did he. He wasn't exactly a cheerful company at that moment.

In another place, in another time, another laugh had filled him with the first signs of joy in months. He felt a small smile playing at his lips when he looked up from his door lock and saw Dany opening her own door, laughing wholeheartedly. She came out in the hall wearing nothing but a t-shirt and her eyes met his.

In the dim light of the hall, her eyes somehow seemed violet instead of blue.

"Hey, Jon."

Before he could say anything, a guy with a blue hair grabbed her waist and tried to pull her inside saying something like _babe_ and Jon winced without meaning too.

Dany pushed him inside and closed the door on his face, turning around to look at Jon with a smile on her lips.

"Hey," he said trying to keep his eyes on her face. She was completely unabashed on her lack of pants and Jon was most definitely Not Looking at her slender legs.

She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed on her back.

"I heard someone yelling happy birthday on your door this morning, so I thought I could come and wish you a happy birthday too."

Her pale hair was loose, falling over her shoulders. And remembering now, Jon couldn't help but think that while Val's hair was nice, it wasn't the right color for him.

 

* * *

 

He wasn't the type to go out looking for hookups, even less for relationships. Theon had a theory that this was exactly the reason why Jon was always, as he liked to say,  _brooding_.

Truth was that Jon had other priorities. He always had.

And while Robb and Theon were messing around with girls in places their parents had no idea about, Jon was taking care of his life. He had always wanted to leave his hometown behind, to leave the coldness of that house and his stepmother. He missed his siblings dearly, but deep down Jon always knew that he was meant for something different. Something more than the shadow of his brother Robb.

So he left. South, United States, California.

This was expected; nobody thought he was going to stay in Vancouver all his life. The surprise came when Robb decided to leave too when he got into the University of California in Berkeley. Just by his side in San Francisco.

Now Robb was there slouched on his couch trying to cure his last hangover.

Robb was a good student, in his first year at college he managed to not fail in any of his classes while simultaneously having a girlfriend and parties every weekend. Something couldn't survive that first year though, so now it was only the classes and the parties, almost, every weekend.

"I’m never doing shots of tequila again," Robb said from the couch and Jon snorted because this was exactly what he said after the last time he did shots of tequila.

There was a knock on the door and Robb groaned. "Everything’s so loud for Christ’s sake."

Ghost came out of the kitchen as if he knew just who was knocking. He opened the door to find Dany standing in his doorstep.

"Hey, Jon. Ghost."

Jon felt a smile forming on his lips. Damn, he was smitten.  

 

* * *

  

"Which relationship do you think is better, Chandler and Monica or Ross and Rachel?" She asked.

Dany was laying on his living room floor, supporting her legs on the couch where Jon was sitting.

It was the middle of a sunday afternoon, Robb had called cancelling their plans, his plan really, so Jon had stayed at his house and decided it would be okay to let Dany mess with his kitchen making a chocolate cake, and messing with his life and his mind every time that she laughed and looked at him with that spark on her eyes.

He looked down on her. "Is this a test?"

She smiled. "Maybe it is."  _If you want it to be_ , was what she didn’t said.

"Barney and Robin."

Dany looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "That’s a pretty good answer."

He laughed and her smile got bigger and brighter.

 

* * *

 

Jon was reaching the hall when he started to hear it. He didn't knew who that guy was but he could tell something was wrong from the way Dany was talking back at him.

Something tugged inside of Jon when he heard the crack on her voice.

"Did you really thought you could hide this from me? That you could run away and that I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't find you? Are you really that stupid?!"

Jon stepped into the hall then and looked at what was going on there. He was prepared to punch the guy with the ridiculous blue hair if it had been him, but it wasn't. Instead, Dany was facing a guy that looked too much like her. The same hair, the same eyes. And for a moment Jon found himself not knowing what to do, his rage told him that it didn't mattered that it was her family.

Looking at Dany, standing in front of her door appearing vulnerable for the first time since they've met, Jon felt his temper burn.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

It was the guy who answered.

"Yes it is, why don't you mind your own life?" He looked back at Dany and caressed her cheek. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow. Be ready, little sister."

He left without looking twice at either of them. Jon took a step towards her.

"Dany..."

And as if his voice had snapped her back to reality, she looked at him. Gave one step in his direction but changed her mind, stepped back and walked inside her apartment without saying anything to him.

 

* * *

 

They were sitting at a coffee house.

"So, classical music?" He was drinking his black coffee and trying to keep it cool while Dany looked lovely in her red sweater.

She had knocked on his door and asked him out for coffee, though she didn't really drank coffee. It had been three weeks since she moved, it was the first time they really talked to each other, more than the polite exchanges in the hall in occasional meetings.

Val had sent him a message early that day, he ignored.

"My brother used to play the harp. It filled the house with such a beautiful melody. My mother loved, or so was what I was told. I didn't met her."

And just like that Jon regreted asking. That was such a personal thing to say to someone on... What? Their first casual coffee?

"But I remember my brother. So beautiful and kind. The best one of the family, truly. And my uncle, Aemon, he told me that I should learn to play the harp, like my brother. But I didn't wanted."

Dany looked at him then, and something sparked on her eyes. "I should've done it though, it would've been easy."

"Yeah?" He asked reaching for any oportunity to make things light again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm very good with my fingers."

He choked on his coffee, missing her smirk.

_Damn_.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys Targaryen. That was her name. Not Dany, not Mother of Cats, not the hot neighbor across the hall. _Damn Robb, for making him spend so much time with Theon these past weeks_.

The heir of a multi billionaire company in New York.

The guy Jon had seen arguing with her five weeks ago was her brother, and only family left, Viserys. He had told her he would pick her up the next day, and so he did. And Jon had not seen her or heard from her ever since. Her cats were still around though, wandering around his apartment like they belonged there.

He missed her. So much, so much he didn't wanted to think about it. And it would be easier if he could forget the last time he had seen her, been with her.

It was four in the morning and she knocked on his door.

It was loud and urgent and he knew it was her before reaching the door.

It was her looking at him with an intensity in her eyes that took his breath away.

It was her trying to say "hey, Jon," but him not letting her. It was lips finally, _finally_ together and hands trying to hold onto each other for dear life.

It was her nails on his neck, her name on his lips, him pushing her inside closing the door and a gasp when he finally reaches for her waist grinding her into him.

It was his shirt on the floor and her hair over his shoulder when she moaned in his ear and he thought he was going to lose it.

It was his couch and his mess, and _their_ mess and she laughed and he laughed and they kissed, again, and again.

 

* * *

 

_"I miss you, Jon."_

Jon wasn't the type of person to regret the past, to mourn days that were gone and memories that could not be changed. What happened, happened and he learned to deal with it and move on.

So when his ex-girlfriend came back into his life almost a year after their break-up, he was very wary about it.

_"I've been thinking about you every single day, and I miss you so much."_

It wasn't that he still had feelings for Ygritte, or that he wanted her back. He didn't. Seeing her again made him feel nothing but hollow. So when she showed up at his door and caught him by surprise all he could do was wonder why he was so disappointed by that. A part of him knew why.

And that was the reason why Jon made the sudden decision to knock on _her_ door for the very first time. When she opened the door it struck him how not nervous he was, like he should've had done that sooner. Dany seemed delightly surprised and let him in.

One black, one orange, one white. The three cats.

An hour later, Jon couldn't focus anymore. His hand itched and he reached out for her hand. She stopped mid sentence and Jon didn't even knew what she was talking about, he wanted to kiss her so goddamn much that it was driving him a little over the edge.

She looked at their joined hands and then back up at his eyes, it amazed him how her eyes seemed violet.

"Jon, is everything alright? You seem off."

"Because I'm holding your hand?" He asked half wanting to hear the answer and half regretting having asked. "I can stop if that's..."

"No! It's not that. It's just that you seem upset about something," she looked back at their hands and interwined their fingers.

Jon shrugged. She smiled.

"Maybe I just really want to kiss you."

Dany laughed, "That's not a reason to be upset, now, is it?"

He felt a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "Since when do you know me so well?"

"Since you opened your door for me," she replied easily.  _Since you've let me in_.

 

* * *

 

Two months goes by and Jon still couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her correspondence box was full, her cats homeless, the hall was quiet without the music. There was only silence and her absence. And Jon couldn't lie to himself, he was upset. He went from upset to pissed off to upset to longing in the spam of a few days.

"Why don't you go after her?" Sam asked him one night after they both had too many drinks.

And of course Sam would be the one to give him this advice, he was a helpless romantic if nothing else. Gilly went to visit her parents for a couple of days and Sam was projecting his longing on Jon. Or Jon was doing that to Sam, either way they both ended up drunk.

He could explain to Sam just why he couldn't go after her, how Dany was independent and strong and didn't need him, that if she hasn't contacted him so far it was probably for a good reason. Or any reason really, because Daenerys didn't owed him anything. One would think she owed her cats something, but they were still living at his apartment being overly distracting to Ghost.

His dog liked her cats. And he liked her a lot too, and probably missed her as much as Jon did.

"I can't," he simply said and Sam accepted, even if he didn't understood.

To be fair, Jon didn't understand it either. He just missed her.

 

* * *

 

"Hold it!" Jon barely had time to cross the lobby before the elevator doors closed. A small hand stopped the door and it opened again letting him in. He stumbled forward and looked up to find her stading there looking at him with a smile playing at her lips.

She was so fucking beautiful. _Dany_. Her name was Dany.

"Hi," she says.

It struck him that her cat might still be on his apartment. "Hey," he holds his hand out to her and she takes it, her skin feels soft, the fingers delicate. She's wearing a black dress with a red sweater and when he looks up from her legs, she catches his eyes, grins. Jon looks at the numbers going up, three, four, five and it's their floor. They walk in silence and it should feel awkward but it doesn't.

He opens his door and her cat comes out.

"Do you drink coffee?" she asks.

 

* * *

 

Robb was combing his red curls like their sister Sansa might've been watching _you should always look your best_ , and he knew he was doing that for Margaery even though it was her brother's bachelor party and so she wouldn't be there, while they waited for Theon when Jon heard his voice coming out of the hall. There was a laugh too, rich and colorful that filled Jon with dread because he knew that laugh. He had grow to know it too well in the past month.

Robb looked at Jon, who marched for his door and opened it to find Theon standing a little too close to Dany while she tried to get her keys out of her purse.

"Have you ever considered it though? Because you would make for a great model. You're gorgeous," Theon said this looking Dany up and down with no trace of embarrassment.

Dany, having finally found her keys, looked up at him to find Jon standing at his door. "Hey, Jon."

Theon turned around and smiled. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

He tried not to look at Dany. "Yes, very much so. ROBB! We're going."

Robb showed up and smiled politely at Dany, "Hello, you must be the neighbor I heard so much about."

_For Christ's sake_.

"So, we're late yeah? Let's go," he tried to avoid looking at Dany but it was hard when he was everything she looked at.

They left and that night when he came back smelling of cheap drinks and cigarettes, knocked on her door not minding it was over three in the morning, he kissed her for the first time. She had sent him a message four hours ago asking him to wake her up and there she was, opening her door wearing nothing but a t-shirt and he wasn't drunk, not really, he just really wanted to kiss her.

Had been for a while.

His lips found hers and she was smiling too much, holding his jacket too tight, scraping her nails in the nape of his neck. He hadn't said a single word and neither had she.

After she leaves, he will think that he should have done better, been more romantic, make it remarkable. But it was this, lips and teeth and hands holding tight and no finesse, they both wanted it too much to make it so. Jon just kissed her like he'd been dying to do since the first time she knocked on his door.

When Dany pulls away and smiles at him it's an invitation, a promise that would be broken a few days from there but she didn't know. She just wanted him as much as he wanted her, since the first time she had knocked on his door.

 

* * *

 

It's three months after when there's a knock on his door.

The three cats and Ghost walk over to the door faster than him. When he opens up, it's like she never left.

She smiles and it's _finally_ , when he put his arms around her.

And there are things to talk about and questions to be asked, and her cats, and her music, and all the days he missed her. But at that moment her eyes seemed violet in the dim hall light. She was there.

"Hey, Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, this was something to help me with my block. It's also my first story for this pairing so be kind to me. I hope you enjoyed though, so let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jon sings is _Dear You_ by Josh Auer.

As long as she can remember, she has been on her own.

Daenerys remembers being sixteen and walking away. She chose not to run because it was easier to pretend that it was her choice that way, because if she ran it would feel too much like being scared. And it wasn't fear as much as self-preservation. Her choice, and even though the results were the same, to her it made all the difference in the world.

Road trips and cheap foods, sitting in the counters, fries and drinking too much coffee. She hates coffee, but she kisses a stranger in the back of his car and the bitter taste doesn't feel that bad. Except later in the night when it does.

She files that regret with every other one and moves on.

 

* * *

 

"May the Force be with you," she said, startling him and causing him to drop the key. She tried not to laugh at how concentrated he was in opening the door to his apartment.

He looked adorable.

Jon looked up at her and smiled, a concious _yes I'm wearing a Star Wars t-shirt older than both of us, how you doing?_ kinda smile. He was wearing glasses, black jeans and a worn out white t-shirt. Nothing like the suit and tie of her last boyfriend and most certainly not the extravagance of Daario. Daenerys could bet money that Jon hated that blue hair.

"You scared me, were you hiding out here waiting for me?" He asked, catching the key.

And it was cute, how he thought she would bother in doing something like that.

And a part of her would. The part of her that looked at Jon and saw possibilities, that listened to the rain falling like the sweetest song to fall asleep, the part that longed for his smiles and for every morning. That part of her that despite her efforts, was falling in love with him.

"Absolutely," she replied and watched Jon shake his head in that way of his, that way that she associated with his contentment over the situation. "How did it go?"

"Not well, I don't think it's going to work out." He replied but didn't elaborate, and she knew why. It was too important to him and the things that mattered the most he hadn't yet learned to share.

"Do or do not. There is no try," she told him, smiling when he laughed.

"Star Wars, huh? You're full of surprises," he said opening his door.

Drogon came out of his apartment.

She waited for his eyes to meet hers. " _I know_ ," she said it.

And Jon's eyes softened for a second, before he averted his gaze.  _You make it so easy, Jon_. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. Before closing the door he looked back at her, "see you around."

 

* * *

 

Her head bumped against the bathroom stall.

"Fuck," escaped her mouth.

"Sorry," he said, already moving his hand to check it. Ever the gentleman, even while fucking her in the bathroom during the wedding reception he was supposed to be at.

Daenerys in the other hand, didn't knew anyone there but him. But when he asked she said yes and put on a black dress and a red lipstick, that wasn't really her thing but made for a striking look, if his reaction was anything to go by.

"No, that's not what..." He pushed her down on him slowly making her moan loudly, unable to keep it in.

Jon chuckled against her ear, the sound reverberating through her core. He thrusted up and deeper, licking her pulse point and breathed out, "yeah."

One of her legs were wrapped around his waist, the other supported higher by his right arm. She should be really concerned about her dress, but she wasn't. Her eyes met his and as it always did, the intensity stole her breath away.

She wanted to tell him then, in the middle of that hurried fuck in the bathroom during a stranger's wedding. It didn't mattered that it wasn't romantic, Jon never cared for that and neither did she. They were the simplicity of ordinary moments, the staying up late to watch a terrible movie, the talking about sports without really caring about it, the randomness of stumbling into each other in the hallway.

Jon was the best things in her life. The _extraordinary_ ordinary things.

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and she let it go. She could tell him later.

 

* * *

 

The first time she saw him was the first of many times that she would knock on his door.

It was a saturday night, Missandei had called cancelling their plans because she finally had persuaded her crush to give in and Daenerys had nothing better to do other than menial tasks. She tried to pretend it was her choice, her best friend had not ditched her for a guy.

She was going through her mail when she noticed that three of those envelopes were destined for a Jon Stark. The mailman had left it in her box by mistake, this Jon lived across the hall and she had never even seen him.

When she knocked on his door for the first time, she didn't knew exactly what she expected.

But when he opened it and stood there looking at her all messy hair and top buttons open, she probably knew it then. Daenerys always recognized trouble when she saw it. Jon Stark had a dark brown hair in messy curls, grey eyes and lips that could make any girl beg for it.

He stood there staring at her with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you or take too much of your time," she said. "The mailman left these correspondences in my box by mistake and I believe they belong to you. You are Jon Stark, I hope."

Handing him the envelopes, she looked up at his eyes. In the dim light of the hallway, his eyes seemed almost black.

"Yes," Jon said, his voice ringed in her ears like music.

And right there and then, she was sure that she could listen to him talk for hours. Seeing as he was probably getting ready for a party or something, she decided it could wait a little. "Well, that would be all. You can resume whatever you were doing in such a hurry."

Smiling at him, she started to get back to her own apartment. Rhaegal was waiting for her at the door.

"And you are? I don’t think we've met before. You've been leaving in this building for almost two weeks and I haven't seen you until now."

Daenerys had to supress the smile spreading over her face before turning to look at him. When their eyes met, her name caught on her throat and the choice was made it then. Even if unconscious, even if she didn't mean it. "Dany."

 

* * *

 

She remembers the house with the red door and how it felt having a home. Even after so many years is that door she sees in her dreams. But she never reaches it, always waking up feeling lost all over again.

"Why?" He asked.

 _I can't lose you. Not you_.

The answer is heavy between them.

There was no big confrontation, no fight, it was just this. Jon sitting in front of her asking why she didn't reached out to him, why she left him in the dark. He wasn't angry, and somehow it made it worse. She would prefer his anger instead of this sadness, this disappointment.

The answer is caught in her throat and she's trying to swallow it down.

 _I'm so in love with you, please love me back_.

And this uncertanty is going to kill her someday.

"Have you ever had something so perfect that you didn't want to share?" She asked and saw his eyes close for a second, like this answer, that wasn't really an answer, was exactly what he wanted to hear. "You don't want to lose it. You want to keep this one perfect thing untouched by all the shit in your life."

One day the dreams change, and it's not the house with the red door anymore.

"It's you, Jon."

 

* * *

 

She tried very hard to keep it cool while waiting for him to open his door. If she were to be honest about the situation, it was a ridiculous excuse to see him. She had sugar in her house alright.

The cup in her hand almost slipped when Jon opened his door, shirtless and brushing a towel in his wet hair.

When he realized it was her standing there, his manner changed completely to one of shy consciousness. He had nothing to be shy about, but this reaction was expected.

"Hey, Jon."

"I thought it was my brother," he said looking around in the hallway, doing his best to avoid her eyes.

"Sorry for the disappointment," she replied, a small smile playing at her lips.

"No... It's not... You're not..." He took a deep breath and looked right at her. Something was charged in the air between them, she wondered if he could feel it. Wondered if the night before had anything to do with it.

The storm had cut out the power, the building was blacked out and the two of them were stuck in the elevator somewhere between the third and fourth floor. And it should had been a little awkward, but it was not.

A few weeks before, they went out to get coffee together, had talked a little about themselves, stepped around uncomfortable subjects. Since then, it had been nothing but meetings in the hallway and the feeling of wanting more. That having each other just a little bit sometimes was nowhere near enough.

It was over an hour and countless topics of conversation later when the line was crossed.

She looked up at Jon. He was looking straight ahead, but looked right back when he felt her eyes on him.

"What?" He asked, voice low.

 _Let me in_.

Instead of answering, she reached out to his hand in the floor. Fingers lightly touching his, and Daenerys could hear their breaths in the silence, could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It was crazy, how this incidental person could mean more to her than anyone else. Like finding someone good in a life full of regrets and unfortunate decisions and deciding,  _you're it_.

Jon turned his hand up, letting her intertwine their fingers. His other hand played with a strand of her hair, before the lights got back on.

He looked at her hair now, there standing in his doorstep, before averting his eyes.

"I forgot to buy sugar and I really need some, could you please?" She asked, showing the cup in her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Come in," he said smiling, and she knew they were alright.

 

* * *

 

The first time they kissed after she came back, was on a rainy saturday afternoon.

She was sitting on the couch with Ghost resting his head on her lap, she absently stroked his fur. Jon was in a chair by the table, tuning the strings of his guitar. It was only the rain falling outside and the strings his fingers played.

Looking at him, Daenerys realized she had never felt more full. Like happiness could start dripping of her edges. "Dance with me," she said to him.

Jon looked up at her. "With no music? I can't play and dance."

She got up, to Ghost's disappointment.

"We'll be creative," she shrugged, making Jon laugh softly and shake his head in that way of his.

He sat the guitar on the table and walked over to her. When he stood that close and wrapped his arms around her waist, she reconsidered that as a good idea. Looking up past his lips, she avoided to think of how badly she wanted to kiss him. Daenerys put her arms around his neck and they started to sway in a rhythm that belonged to them alone.

She was trying not to laugh and Ghost barked like they were so ridiculous. After a moment like that, she felt his breath on her ear.

" _Here's a thought_... _It's all that we've got in the world_ ," he sang softly, a hint of a smile in his voice. " _If we let it be, we're only as good as the fall_."

Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she was holding onto his neck a little bit too tight. But he didn't mind, he kept singing and swaying to the words like he was listening to the music in his head. Hands pulling her closer. His forehead was pressed against hers.

" _Dear you_... _I see the future growing old again_ , _settle down_... _with no other girl in the world_." The second the last words left his lips, she kissed him.

It felt like _finally_  and coming back home. He held her even tighter, wanting her impossibly closer. She was on her tiptoes, pulling him down onto her. They fell on the couch, fell onto each other, fell back into that feeling that never went away.

 

* * *

 

Whenever Missandei ordered bourbon neat, they were in for a long night.

They had a big fight, she and her new boyfriend. Something ridiculous that evolved to a different thing completely out of their control. Listening to her friend talk about it, Daenerys couldn't stop herself from thinking about her brother.

Viserys wasn't good or kind, he wasn't the kind of company you'd want to keep. He was often angry because he was full of spite, of sorrow. She remembers those days, of being scared, alone and not knowing what to do. She remembers his eyes, so much like hers, full of resentment. Of life, of other people, of himself... Of her, for leaving him behind.

"I don't get it," Missandei said. "You said you were having fun with Daario. Why would you ditch him?"

"I was, but that's the point it was just fun," Daenerys replied. She was sipping a martini but feeling like it should be something stronger instead.

Missandei looked knowingly at her. "This is about your neighbor, isn't it?"

Daenerys couldn't stop the stupid smile of spreading on her lips. "Jon is different."

 

* * *

 

They were lying naked on his bed.

Well, Jon was. She was pissed off, trying to get up and cover herself at the same time. "Would you get off the sheets? I'm trying to..." Jon laughed wholeheartedly. "Never mind, I'll just..." She looked around but remembered her clothes were actually in the living room floor.

She sighed and looked at him. "This isn't funny."

Sitting up, Jon looked at her body and then stared at her eyes. "What's with the modesty? Walk around naked! Hell, you were sitting on my face half an hour ago."

It was a false modesty, and she knew Jon knew it. Daenerys wasn't one for care about those things. But it was morning and bright, and he saw it. He saw the little scars she tried so hard to hide. When he asked how it happened, she kissed him instead of answering. When he kissed them, it was too much. She couldn't handle it.

His concern, his tenderness.

Deep down she knew she was covering up shame and pain with anger. When her eyes met his again, all traces of humor was gone. He knew it, and it didn't surprised her. Jon knew her better than anyone else.

He beckoned her to get closer, offering his hand. "Hey, come here." And his voice was so soft, it was shattering something inside her. "Don't go."

Daenerys climbed back on the bed and he hugged her, dropping kisses on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

She held him tight, and they stayed in that bed for hours.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys didn't really knew anyone at that wedding. Jon had introduced her to his family, and there was Theon who jumped at any given opportunity to talk to her when he showed up at their building. But mostly, it was strangers. She didn't even knew the grooms.

She was sitting at the table with Sansa Stark, Jon's half sister, talking about flower arrangements and dresses.

Sansa was lovely, shared the same colors of her older brother and mother. Beautiful red hair and blue eyes. She danced and laughed prettily. "Robb told me you gave up your inheritance, is that true? That must have been a difficult decision."

"Not really," she replied. And Sansa couldn't understand, of course, that she gave up money but gained freedom. The only who understood was Jon. "I'm happy with how my life is now."

Sansa smiled knowingly. "He's in love with you, did he told you that already?"

He had not and neither had she.

But they were, unquestionably in love like every cheesy song playing at that wedding claimed it would be.

"Speaking of being in love, look at that idiot," Sansa said looking at Robb talking with a pretty girl with brown hair. "Margaery. He's been gaping at her since he broke up with Jeyne last year."

Sansa kept talking about Robb, about Arya and her crush on a boy named Gendry, about how excited she was to move to New York. She talked about the grooms, Renly and Loras, their bachelor party and Daenerys vaguely listened, because Jon was across the dance floor giving her The Look.

She remembered exactly when was the first time he had looked at her like that.

It was over three in the morning, he came back from said bachelor party smelling of cheap drinks and cigarettes.

When she closed the door after he came in, he crowed her in and pushed her body against the wood. She was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and he wasn't drunk. Not really. He was breathing heavily and when his lips found hers, she couldn't stop the smile on her own lips before kissing him like she had been dying to do for a long time.

Since the first time she knocked on his door.

 

* * *

 

His forehead was pressed against hers.

"Dany," he whispered like he was trying not to scare her off. "What did you say?"

She was holding the lapels of his jacket too tight, his breath was caressing her cheek. They were so close, holding onto each other in the dim light of the hallway after coming back from the bar. Missandei's joke made them laugh again a few minutes ago.

But now, it was only them and everything she wanted to say.

"I love you," she whispered back.

He let out a breath that sounded like a laugh, "Jesus Christ, you're going to fucking kill me."

And before she could say anything else, he kissed her.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry," she said it. Finally.

He was about to close his door but stopped, looked back at her with a question on his eyes.

Daenerys had heard him in the hallway with Ghost and decided it was time. She had to tell him, if she kept that wall between them for any more time... It would break her. And  _he_  deserved better. Certainly better than her and her mess of a life, but she loved him. So much.

Jon was looking at her with his heart on his eyes. It could break him, she knew.  _What have we done to ourselves?_  She remembers the first time she saw him and how she knew it then, that Jon Stark could break her heart. She wasn't counting on breaking his as well.

"I should have told you before. I should've talked to you,"  _You were the best thing in my life_.

"It's alright," he said, and his voice carried all the weight of what was being left unsaid.

"No, it's not."

"Dany..."

She wanted to reach out to him but stayed where she was, leaning against the wall. Like Jon, standing still on his doorstep. And the short distance of the hallway seemed a hundred miles wide, so she tried to reach out the only way she knew it could work.

"I should've wrote you a letter, or something." She said with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.  _Let me in_.

Jon smiled back, and her heart was so full. "Dear Jon..." He said, like it was a private joke they shared.

"Like the movie."

"It's a book and it has an h," he replied easily making her laugh.

That it's a love story, they didn't mentioned. Not yet. And if later she slipped a note inside his apartment,  _Dear Jon, I missed you_ , they won't mention it either. Not yet.

 

* * *

 

Jon was the best things in her life. The  _extraordinary_  ordinary things.

They were lazy days spent in the couch, references to movies neither watched, the picking up the pieces after her brother calls, the once Jon and Theon got into a fight. They were comfortable silences and reading books while he played his guitar, the one time Drogon went missing and Jon was desperate to find him. They were loud laughing, playing chess and being terrible at it, the ridiculously dancing to her classical music and Arya saying that Jon was so much happier when she was around. The way she looked at him and felt the absence of all of her regrets.

One day he didn't asked her to marry him, he just looked at her and said, "do you feel like spending the rest of your life with me?"

She did it.

They painted the door of his apartment red, lived there with one dog and three cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but ever since posted I've had this feeling of unfinished. So after receiving some encouraging comments, decided I should do it and here we are. I'm actually happy with how this turned out.
> 
> This is my first time writing Dany's pov, something about writing it makes me feel weird, like I can't do her justice. I connect with Jon much easier. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading it :)


End file.
